Big Time Date Wreckers
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Kelly hasn't exactly had the time for dating, but now she has the chance she is surprised to find the dogs on a sabotage mission.  Will Carlos own up to the plot? - Carlos/Kelly


**Big Time Date Wreckers**

**Summary:** _Kelly hasn't exactly had the time for dating, but now she has the chance she is surprised to find the dogs on a sabotage mission. Will Carlos own up to the plot?_

* * *

><p><strong>Intro...<strong>_  
><em>

The boys were walking down the hall of Rocque Records, humming the tune they'd just been practicing in the studio, the same way they always did – when suddenly they stopped. Someone was there; a strikingly handsome someone… a rival to their career? It was impossible to tell whether Gustavo wanted to trade up their pop blend for hip hop. It was just going to be up to them to prove that Big Time Rush was still a big thing and that this smooth black dude waiting in the hall was nothing on them.

"And you are?" James asked, with all his usual tact.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you around," chimed in Kendall trying to be a bit more polite.

"Are you new?" Asked Logan.

Carlos didn't say anything as he was busy gnawing on a corn dog. A delicious corn dog.

The suave looking guy grinned, speaking with a thick accent. "You are ze Big Time Rush." The guys were guarded, but pleased at the recognition.

"So has Gustavo got you in about a demo? Because I really don't think he's looking for anyone new right now." James pressed the issue. Dominance over the competition – the dog way.

"No, no, nozing like that."

The boys breathed a sigh of relief, well, all but Carlos who still had a mouth full of corn dog.

"I'm just here to pick up Kelly for our date."

The corn dog dropped to the ground and although Carlos was the most shocked all the boys stared at him as though he said something completely incomprehensible to them.

**[cue intro music here]**

* * *

><p>Most of them got over it pretty fast. So Kelly was going on dates – she had to have had a private life besides a mediator for BTR and Gustavo, she just mustn't have talked about it much. It was surprising but not ridiculous. She was an attractive woman, of course she would date. So they went back to what they normally do after a grueling practice session, which was lazing around the pool, clowning around.<p>

One of them was still trying to process it however. Carlos had been splashed in the face by Logan for the fifth time without realizing it. Kelly. Boyfriend. Boyfriend with a French accent. Good looking boyfriend with a French accent. Something about it all didn't add up. Kelly. Boyfriend. Yep. Definitely something wrong there.

He continued to ponder until he arrived at one of those brilliant idea faces and stuck a finger up in the air, just as Logan was about to try splashing him again.

"We should go there."

"Where?" Kendall asked it first.

"To the date. I don't trust that guy." It took them a few seconds to catch on that he was talking about Kelly. Weren't they already all over that?

"Because he's French?" Logan asked, making both a valid point about the French and a decent stab at why it was bothering Carlos so much.

"Yes," confirmed Carlos thinking it was a brilliant cover that made him look anything but irrationally jealous until he realized that it made him look racist instead. "I mean no," he spluttered quickly. "I don't know. I just didn't think Kelly dated."

"Just because you don't date," James began pointedly, "doesn't mean that other people don't."

Carlos took off his helmet and threw it at him, hitting him in the face with it.

"Ow." James rubbed his face. Deserved, since it was a sore spot that Carlos was the one who had never had a proper girlfriend.

"I think Carlos has a point." Kendall stated simply. "We don't know who this guy is and Gustavo would probably be grateful for anything we can find out."

"So we're going to go spy?" James asked.

"Nope," replied Kendall, "we're just going to go undercover - big time undercover."

"Yes!" Carlos stuck his fist up in the air as the helmet was thrown back at him, knocking him into the water.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Watching BTR has got me so into this pairing, especially the episode Big Time Girlfriends. Ah, I can only hope they swing that way during season 3 (but it seems unlikely).**

undefined


End file.
